Forum:Hidden and Hunted
Welcome to the official forum for "Hidden and Hunted." Tropic, an excited RainWing, bounded up to her companon. "Hi, Blazing!" she greeted him. Blazing rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so happy ''all the time?" he snarled. Tropic deflated for a moment before replying, "What are you looking at?" Blazing snarled under his breath before answering, "This weird looking-" He stopped short, have heard a sharp flapping noise, like wings flapping right towards them. Emerald, a burly SeaWing, was flying in close to her targets. They were in the rain forest, which bothered her because it was hot and sticky, but in her home it was cool and the breeze blew. Emerald tried to ignore the heat and focused on her mission. However, no matter how hard she tried to forget, her mind settled on remembering the meeting last night. ''"Welcome back, SeaWing avengists." the leader of SWA greeted them. Emerald sat in the back, trying to make herself comfortable. "First, we will start by giving out missions." A SeaWing next to Emerald hissed quietly to her, "Be still." "First, Emerald." Riptide called. Emerald, feeling the venom-filled stares her fellow avengists were giving her, reluctantly got up from her seat and came forward. "Emerald, emerald, emerald," Riptide muttered. "Ah yes, Emerald. Murdering Blazing the SandWing and-" he stopped short, snorting to hide a giggle. "I don't think this is right, but, Tropic the ''RainWing." he covered up another laugh, but then let it out. So did everyone else. As Emerald went back to her seat, she felt her scales burn with annoyance and anger.Emerald finally shook herself out of the daydream and refocused. As she got closer to her target, she realized they had stopped and were looking around, probably for her. ''Where is the stupid dragon that is making those wingbeats? ''Blazing thought to himself as him and Tropic looked around. He saw a flash of emerald green, but before he could turn around to see what it was, it had disappeared. Blazing unconsciously thought back to when he was paired with Tropic. He didn't ''mean ''to partner himself with an overoptimistic RainWing, but Tropic was new to the group and was lonely. He only offered because she ''was ''new, but he didn't realize she would be a ''RainWing, of all dragons. Tropic was the literal opposite of fierce. She was overly optimistic, and didn't know a thing about fighting, so she should just leave him alone and let him fend off the stranger. He just had to scare her away. "Tropic, I think you should leave." Blazing told her, making her jump. "W-why?" Tropic asked. "We're a team." Blazing snarled under his breath. Sometimes this dragon could be so brain-dead, jeez! "What if the stranger is dangerous?" he replied. "You wouldn't be able to fend for yourself, because you don't know the first thing about fighting." Tropic thought for a moment. "O-ok." Tropic repliled, lifting off quickly. Blazing smiled to himself. This dragon was so gullable sometimes.